Changing The Prince
by JanahBonifacio
Summary: The Volturi are restless. Caius especially. He moves to Forks to keep an eye on things... by enrolling in highschool. Changing the lives of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen . FIRST FANFiC CAIUSxBELLA


Chapter One

BPOV

My name is Isabella Maria Swan. I have lived in the ever rainy town of Forks, Washington for the past 17 years of my human life. My dad's Charlie and he's the chief police of this town. He always said that being in a small town, there isn't much going on and nothing preposterously bad can happen. My mother Renee left us when I was just 3 years old. Saying that she had more to life than just living in a small town like Forks with Charlie and I. I never saw her again since the night she left the only news I got since then was that she remarried a guy named Phil. Charlie tried to hide it from me as best as he could. But what could a curious 4-year old do at home without a mom and a father gone most of the day?

The phone rang in the living room. I was sitting on the couch read a picture book about the coming of age of a young boy as he learns to be the King of his kingdom. The young prince was stubborn as a child. Spoiled by the riches and power he had. He became cruel and selfish as he grew losing the people who once adored and cared for him. Until he woke up one day, ready to be proclaimed as king at the age of 18 with no comrades or subjects to help him along the way. Realizing is mistake,he begged to the Gods for help and forgiveness.

I was so absorbed in the story that the sudden ring made me flinch. I started to get up from where I was but stopped. "Don't answer the phone when I'm not here, Bells. Just let it leave a message I'll get back to it when I get back. "He said, ruffling my dark brown hair and a quick peck on the cheek as he passed me before he went to work.I gave him a cheeky smile and said" Okay, dad". So i slumped back onto the couch and waited for the beep of the recorder and the message.

"Hello? Charlie? I just called to let you know.. that.. I-I'm getting remarried this fall. I know that you may be still hurting because of our separation. And it wasn't even that long ago. You know how sorry I am and devastated about it but there isn't anything we could do to save it, us. But, Charlie i just called to say this because I want you to know that even though we left off a catastrophic marriage doesn't mean we can't start over with someone new. And that its alright for me if you already did have someone else." There was a pause for a few seconds. "Take care of out little Bella, Charlie? And when she asks you about me just tell her that I love her and would have been there for her if the situation was different... Goodb-" The message got cut off as the limit was reached.

After that, I headed up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I cried for a whole hour, clutching my fluffy brown bear that was given to me by my dad not long after mom left us.

That memory still haunts my thoughts every now and again. It makes me think of my life today. I'm now seventeen. Some might say i have a lonely family. Being that my mom wasn't with us. But I'm okay with that. I have a great dad. Charlie stood as both my mom and dad. I also had a brother figure in my life, too. Jacob Black. The Blacks and our family have been close and they are like a part of our own family.

I've known Jake since i was a baby. Dad always let me tag along on his trip to the Reservation. And that he always needed someone to keep an eye on me so that he and Billy could go fishing. So that left me and Jacob with together most of the weekends. He quickly became my bestfriend and brother. His crazy attitude always lightened my mood.

"Hey Bellie, look at my mud pie. It looks so gooood to eat!" Jake said, showing me his version of the pie with twigs and pebbles on top making it look like toppings of a cake.

"Yuck, Jake! There's a worm wiggling on it!" I screamed and giggled at his horrified and disgusted expression when he saw the worm.

"AAHHHHHH!" he let the pie drop and quickly cleaned his hands on his jean short, quickly spread the dirt on it. I doubled over laughing at his face but quickly stopped when he gave me a look that always meant that I was in trouble. the tickling kind of trouble. I quickly ran to the Blacks' house to avoid the menacing fate ahead. But having been the klutz I am, I kept stumbling around the unpaved ground until Jacob finally caught me with a triumphant grin on his tanned face. "HA! Caught you now, Bellie!" And the the tickling torture began.

Today was Monday. Another day of school for the youth of Forks. Well there was something or someone t look forward to seeing there. My boyfriend Edward.


End file.
